mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ari The Poet
Aristophanes, popularly known as Ari, was a Greek poet, playwright and an occasional musician. Ari was well versed in history, especially concerning Egypt and Greece. Ari was a seasoned writer and was devoted towards Herodotus and ancient history. He was often engaged for court poetry. History Copious is known about Ari's early life and the literary accomplishments, he mentions. Aristophanes was born in Naxos, Greece. Ari spoke 20 languages fluently and 20 other passably. According to him, he was summoned by the King of Elam for court poetry, where he learned about the secrets of the Spear of Osiris, from King of Elam's High Priest. Supposedly, his poerty weren't praised by the King of Elam, for which he holds a pety grudge. His interest was well vested in Herodutus and his works. He often called himself The Aristophanes of Naxos. Quest of Mathayus Ari during his voyage to Egypt, overheard Mathayus and Layla discussing about the Spear of Osiris and guided him that the Spear isn't potent enough to eliminate Sargon and further proclaimed that the Sword of Damocles is an absolute weapon to put an end to a dark sorcered such as Sargon. Furthermore, he guided them to the Sword in trade for one hundred silver staters. He ushered them to Knossos, Greece to lead them to the Labyrinth, where the portal to the Underworld lies. Ari accidentally pretermited to tell them about the Minotaur in the Labyrinth and lead them to a fierce trap, the Minotaur's chamber. He interpreted to the other captives and proclaimed to Mathayus about their state of fear and origin. However, when Mathayus slayed the Minotaur, Ari continued to guide them to the Underworld. Ari also convinced Pollux, his fellowship and Fung to join forces with them to the Underworld, proclaiming that the Underworld possess copious jewels of interest. Ari decoded the portal to the Underworld and reminded Mathayus that they can remain for only an hour in the Underworld, before they turn to stone. Throughout their limited journey in the Swamp of the Dead, he cautioned them to not look the dead in the eye. Ari, himself was saved by Pollux, when the dark trees got hold of his leg. He bagged the Sword of Damocles from Astarte's Chamber, with copious assistance from Fung. On their return to Nippur, Ari accompanied Mathayus in his battle with Sargon, Ari tricked Sargon by handling him a fabricated Sword of Damocles in trade for a handful of valuable gems. He later handed Mathayus the real, Sword of Damocles and taunted Sargon that he is a poet not a scribe. Ari penned down, the entire incident including Astarte's arrival. Later, Ari gave Mathayus a farewell letter. Prior to his departure, he told Layla about the Neptune's Trident and Olympia. It is plausible that they are the principle subjects of his nascent journey. Category:Scorpion King Films Category:The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Category:Males Category:Characters appearing in The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Category:Greeks